Analysis of biopsies of patients with various forms of glycogenosis and other storage diseases with particular interest concerning pseudo type I glycogenosis. Further investigation of the control of glycogen metabolism in isolated liver cells. Particular attention will be paid to the role of ion (K ion, Ni ions and Ca ions) and to the effect of gamma and Beta adrenergic effectors. The control of gluconeogenesis in relation with the interconversion of two forms of pyruvate kinase. Purification and properties of phosphorylase phosphatase and synthetase phosphatase. Investigation of the kinetic properties of a newly identified 5' -nucleotidase specific for IMP. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Stalmans, W. and Hers, H.G. The stimulation of liver phosphorylase b by AMP, fluoride and sulfate. European Journal of Biochemistry, 54 (1975) 341-350. Hers, H.G. The control of glycogen metabolism in the liver. Annual Review of Biochemistry (1976), in press.